Dmc DBZ MAsh up
by Crystal Dattel
Summary: A new type of mash up I have bein working on for a while, with my fav animes.


Chapter 1

I was awoken by a loud boom, not the usual sound that can be heard at Capsule Corp. It was the sound of something crash landing in the backyard. I quickly get out of bed and open my balcony door, to see a cloud of dust and a decent sized crater behind the lab building. Curiousity got the better of me and I flew over to investigate. As I drew closer I notice It was a sayain ship that had landed. Now I did recall a story Krillin and Gohan was telling me about two large battles I missed out on while off world training. One being againest Nappa and Vegeta which I was extremly glad I missed, the other was on Namek against Frieza, which I was dissapointed about. I dispized the little fuck, though I hated his brother far more. I landed in front of the sayain ship. Quite courious on who will emerge from it.

I senced Bulma behind me, I turn around to see her half asleep, half angry. Before she had the chance to start shit. "It wasnt me I just came to check it out, thats it!" She huffed and walked passed me to see for herself. Instantly she froze "O my god, not him!" she stated. I look over at her with a confused look on my face, but just as I was about to speak the ship hatch opened. I quickly get into a fighting stance and then I see him! First his coal black spiky hair, then his coal black eyes, It was Vegeta. He slowly emerged and looked directly at me with the same shocked look on his face. Without warning Bulma screamed "What the hell are you doing here?" I was surpried at her reaction. "Where is that clown Kakarot? I have a score to settle." Vegeta snapped at her. I could tell that she wasnt happy with his tone, but also sad beause no one knew if Goku was even alive, or even where he was. With a sad but confident voice Bulma spoke. "We dont know, where he is or even is he is alive. After planet Namek no one knows if he survived the explostion." She looked away sadly and with a sigh she turns to me and said." Ill let him stay if he behaves, set him up with a room and show him around. Im to tired to deal with him right now."She queitly walks back inside. I turn towards Vegeta " This way your highness." I turned to walk inside, he walks behind me in scilence.

As we walk I can feel his eyes looking me over like he did back then, made me blush. Thankfully he can't see my face. I stop in front one of the spare rooms. " You can stay in this room for now we can find a more suitable room in the morning if you wish." He walks around me and just before he steps in the room he stopped and without looking at me he whispers. " I'm glad your alive and well Jessline." Shocked that he not only remember my real name but he was glad to see me. He continued, " Thank you, sleep well." With that he dissappered into his room. I was in deep thought as I walk back to my room. Try to comperhend all that happened. Was that really Vegeta? I still couldn't beleive that he was still alive, and he still looks the same. Finally i get to my room and instanly fall onto my bed. Laying there stareing at the ceiling i think back to before I came to Earth. Before I was enslaved by Cooler, drifting slowly to sleep.

Chapter 2

"You need to be more careful Jess, your not immortal ya know!" Malaka said with concern in his voice. " I'm not going to live up to my brother, but ill be damned if I'm going to be a low-level my whole life." I was the sister of Brolly and yet my power level was nowhere close to his. I headed out of the infirmary and started to head for my quarters. After being off world and coming home half dead, I just wanted to relax for a couple hours before I was sent out on another mission. " Well look whos alive and kicking V!" I turn to see Nappa and Vegeta standing along the wall. "Looks like you win again!" Nappa said to Vegeta. I just ignored him like I normally do. For some unknown reason they always used me as their personal entertainment. Nappa ran up to me and put his hand on my head." Vegeta and me had a bet on you." He laughed. "Just leave me alone." I didnt have the energy to deal with them today. " AWW, Come on Jessie." He whined. I swear he had a thing for me. He was to tall and dumb for my taste. I smacked his hand off and tried a more threatened approach. "Leave me the fuck alone you bald shit!" I growled. Nappa's eyes widened. " O gunna bare your teeth huh!" He rose his hand about to smack me." How dare you low-level scum!" He yelled mid-swing. I braced myself for the inpact, that never came. Vegeta had stepped in. " Nappa, thats enough!" He commanded and as the princes lap dog he had to obey. "Yes, Vegeta I'm sorry!" he replied. I just turned around and continued to my quarters with no further problems.

Just as I got comfortable there was a knock on my door."O what now!" I stomped to my door and swing it open to see Vegeta standing there. "What do you want?" I snapped at him. He signaled toward my room. " May I come in?" he asked. I turned around and waved for him to enter. "What do you want Vegeta? I turned and asked him. He walked around my quarters for a min then turns to me with a sad look on his face. "We are order to board Freiza's Ship and join his army." Shock and fear came across my face. Without a word he grabs my arms and says softly. "I'll protect you for as long as I can." No one knew Vegeta and I had unsaid thing for one another. If people knew it would be bad, the prince with a low-level. " You can't be serious, When?" I asked. He hung his head. "Now!" Complete shock came over me. "NO!" I yelled tears started swelling in my eyes. Frieza and his family killed my mother when i was young, the only person who cared about me. Vegeta pulled me into his arms and whispered. "I know, I'm sorry I'll be with you don't worry!"

A small handful of saiyans stood before King Cold and his sons Freiza and Cooler. There was the prince Vegeta, Nappa, Raditz, Myself, my friend Adiline and a few others. The King was presenting us to the tyrants. "Here they are my lord." The King sadly spoke. "Good, Good." Freiza spoke. The Ice-jin walked in front of us inspecting us. "Hmmmm!" he hummed putting his hand to his chin. He stood there looking us over. "We will take them all!" He stated. We were escorted to the Ice-jin ship and sent to a large command room. As we waited I couldn't help but glance over at Vegeta with a worried look. Then all the Ice-jin entered the room Freiza stood in front of us and spoke. " You three monkeys are coming with me." He pointed to Vegeta, Nappa, and Raditz. "The rest of you belong to my brother." I looked over at Vegeta and that was the last time I thought I would ever see him again.

Chapter 3

My eyes slowly open, I stare at my ceiling. Still shocked at Vegeta's arrival. I glance over at my clock 6:ooA.M, still early. I lay there pondering on what I wanted to do. I finally decide to go train, I had a spot not to far from Capsule Corp. Getting out of bed i walk to my dresser, about to grab my usual training Gi, I stop myself. I stood there thinking about digging out my old saiyan armor. I walk over to my closet and grab a metal suitcase from the top shelf. Putting it on the floor and opened it up reveling my old baby blue armor. I wonder if it still fits! Looking at myself in the mirror, I forgot how cute I look in my armor. "Why did I ever stop wearing this? O Ya! I remember." Reminded me of being on Cooler's ship, bad memeries. Not sure who was all up at this hour, It was C.C so who knows. I sneak out my room and made my way to the kichen for a quick snack before i leave. As I get closer a delisous aroma eminated from the kichen. I round the corner to see a shirtless Vegeta in front of the stove.

"O, Vegeta didn't think you would be up this early." I stated. He smirked to himself remining silent and cooking contently. Not wanting to disturbe him I turned to exit slowly when he spoke. " Are you hungry?" Shocked by his question, I turn to answer him. "No! I was just seeing if there was anything small I can take with me." He looked at me and It seemed like he could read my mind and knew I was lying. Shakeing his head he signals for me to sit down, I do so without a word. I wasn't totally sure what he was cooking, But it smelled delisous. It reminded me of home. He also looked pretty sexy with no shirt on. I couldn't help but sit there and stare at him. I sat there memorizing every muscle, scar, and blemish on his body. Not relizing that while I was checking him out he was doing the same. Our eyes meet I quicky look away embaressed, he chuckles just loud enough for me to hear, I turned around and looked at him angerly. He turns to me and places a plate of Sweet Peppered Steak and Fried Rice in front of me."Thank You Vegeta" He queitly grabs his plate and sits next to me. I take the last bite and leaned back inmy chair, I put one hand on my fullstomach." Wow, Vegeta that was delicious Thank you again." Grabing my plate I wak over to the sink and wash my plate. Vegeta just sits in scilents and eats his food. I turnto him before I left." If your interested I'm about to go train at a forest just north of here, If you want to join!" winking at him before I exit

Chapter 4

The wind felt great on my face as I flew to my training spot. Wondering if he would take me up on my invite or not. Finally I see the forest I regulary train in. Just ahead was a clearing i land and start my training. It was a little different at first due to my armor. I had forgotten how difficult it was to move in. The only good thing about it was that it was weighed. Couple hours had passed and I still train alone. Breathing heavily I stop to catch my breath."You never could control your breathing could you?" Startled I Instantly geting to a fighting stance. From the shadow of the trees Vegeta emerged. "If you had better control you wouldn't tire so quickly!" Relaxing I look at him. " How long have you bein watching me?"

"Long enough!" he scowled." You call yourself a saiyan!" He just shook his head. Angered by his statement."What the hell is that suppost to mean?" At that moment he bust into laughter. "You wouldn't last 20 minutes fighting me, your lack of control you would get exahusted to quickly."

"We will see about that!" I growled and lounged at him determined to prove him wrong. He quickly vanished just as I was about to reach him. Senscing him behind me I quickly lower myself and spin to ty and catch him off guard. He jumps to avoid my kick and punches me in the face. I flew back and recovered. Shaking it off I fire a ki blast that he easily deflects. I shot a couple more and follow behind he deflecting all of them but didn't see my fist coming. He took the hit. He turns his head with a crocked smile. "Now we are getting some where!" After trading a few more blows we both land, out of breath. "It's bein awile since I trained like that!" Little did i relize Vegeta was already continuing his training. Just as I was about to resume myself my cell phone rings. Rumaging threw my armor I grab my phone and anwser."Hey whats up?"

"Jess, sorry to bother you, but you need to come back to capsule corp. Dante is here looking for you. I believe he's in Bulma's lab waiting for you." It was Bulma's dad. "Why is he looking for me?" I questioned."Whatever I'll be back soon. Thanks for letting me know." I hang up angerly. Vegeta must have noticed I answered my phone and landed next to me, with a puzzled look on his face. " Dante is a C.C. looking for me." Totally forgetting Vegeta had no idea who Dante even was. " He's like an ex-boyfriend, if you could of even called him that! I'm sorry I got to go." With that I flew back home.

Chapter 5

It didn't take me long to get back to C.C. I landed on my balcony and walked into my room. Not in a big of a hurry to see Dante I decide to jumped into the shower. Feeling refreshed I make my way to Bulma's lab. Before I even get there I hear Bulma laughing. I enter the lab to see Dante leaning on her desk with her next to him in her chair. {Thinking to myself} Wow what a flirt, she just can't help herself can she? They noticed me. " Did I interupt?" I say sarcasticly. Dante stood up. "Not at all Babe! I was just bull shitting waiting for you." He smiled with his crocked smile. Damn it made him look so sexy. With his silver hair and baby blue eyes. "I was in the area and wanted to see you. Plus I wanted to talk to you about something." I shrugged and motioned for him to follow me."Good to see you again!" Bulma shouted before we left. As we walked Dante spoke. " Where were you? I was waiting for awhile!"

"I was out training with Vegeta." I looked over to see a jealous look on his face. Serves him right speaking that I caught him fucking his ex Trish. Angerly he spoke " Who's Vegeta?" I stopped dead and turned around and got right in his face" First off you have no right trying to act like my boyfriend. Cuz if memery serves you would rather have Trish."

"Thats not true." He quickly replied. "O, really" I shockingly say "I'm so sure that what you thought when I caught you fucking her!" I turned to walk away but stop and turned back ." If you really must know. He is an old friend from back home." with that I left Dante in silents in the hallway. I didn't even care, I was so heated. Heading toward the backyard to try and calm down. I stopped and punched a nearby tree almost knocking it down. How fucking dare he, I can't beleive he had the nerve to act like that. As I paced around I noticed Dante walking toward me. Before I could speak he puts his hands up. "Look before you say anything I'm sorry!"

"You fucking better be! I growled. " I am and your right I'm not your boyfriend, wish I was." he smiled and winked at me. "You fucked that one up on your own." I said cocky like. All of a sudden a sad look was upon his face. "Yes, I know!" he said with his head down. Suddenly I remembered he needed to talk to me. "Hey what was it you wanted to talk to me about?" I asked. "Nothing, I just really wanted to see you." he replied. Shocked by his response, because It's not like him. "Oh!" Was all I could say. We spent the next two hours just talking and hanging out. I was surprised that he acutally wanted to see me or so I thought. Just as I was starting to enjoy myself Bulma walks up with a case in her hands."Dante the upgrades on your guns is done."She hands him the case. Thankfully at that moment I seen Vegeta heading toward the training room. Needing a quick getaway " Well it was good to see you and caiught up D, but I got to go train, Later!" I waved to him and ran toward Vegeta.


End file.
